What's in a name?
by SomuchSarcasm
Summary: Something from the past upsets Seto and Jou's relationship. Yaoi.


_Angst does not come easy to me, but I made its genre angst, just to see if you guys would actually agree. :) It's my first short fic, so I hope it makes sense! _

_Disclaimer: I still pwn 8) But __**not**__ Yu-gi-oh!_

"Hey watch it, Moneybags!" Jou snapped when Kaiba bumped against him as he walked past. He was already priming himself for a shouting match. It was after all how their relationship went…But not today it seemed, not for the past week actually.

Kaiba ignored him completely and just hunched his shoulders as he entered the classroom. Jou ran a hand through his hair. Kaiba was normally angry. It had been his default mode for as long as Jou had known him, but usually his fury was veneered with a thin layer of scathing sarcasm. And that was the reason why his surly demeanour of the past week was so worrying, it wasn't _like _Kaiba to act this way.

QQ

"Kaiba…Mister Kaiba!"

Jou watched Kaiba's head jerk upwards and his gaze focus on their math teacher.

"What?"

The woman looked slightly offended at being addressed so curtly. "Do the next problem, please." Kaiba rose from his seat and stalked to the black board. He looked at her and a moment later she sighed.

"2A."

Kaiba quickly chalked the answer on the board and returned to his seat. The class was quiet as their teacher checked over the problem. "Mister Kaiba, this is wrong." There was unmistakable glee in her voice, "you see, this step is the problem." She tapped the chalk against the board.

Kaiba rose from his seat once again and strode up to the black board. He grabbed the chalk from her hand and jabbed it against the board next to the problem as well. "This is correct," He bit out. "Your text is incorrect, Woman. Using that kind of formula for this kind of equation is an imbecile's mistake."

By now the teacher's face was red with humiliation and slack jawed with shock. "Mister Kaiba!" She spluttered angrily. The use of Kaiba's name only seemed to incite him more. "_You_ are an incompetent fool." He snarled, pointing at her with the chalk before throwing it down and storming out of the room. Jou watched Kaiba's back as he left the room, where had all the smugness and gloating gone?

QQ

Jou plonked himself down opposite Mokuba and tore open his melon bread packet.

"What's up with Nii-sama?"

He asked and took a huge bite. Mokuba looked up from his own lunch, surprised. "Jou-kun, what're you doing at my school?" Jou took his time chewing. Upon closer inspection, Mokuba looked as bad as Kaiba, well as bad as Kaiba would have looked if he hadn't been chipped from granite. The kid had dark circles under his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. "Moneybags had a little meltdown in class today. Not too bad if you think about it, Terawa sensei didn't even cry, but what worries me is that Nii-sama didn't even look at all smug before leaving. And tha's just not normal."

Mokuba nibbled on his index finger, his eyes downcast. He was contemplating telling Jou-kun the truth, after all he was one of nii-san's favourite people. This was evident in the amount of torment Seto put Jou through.

Nii-san had kinda left his emotional maturity in the sixth grade.

…And Jou-kun obviously cared for Nii-san or he wouldn't have skipped class to come here. "Last week," he began hesitantly and then paused, causing Jou to lean forward on his elbows intently. "Last week our lawyer gave Nii-san a key to a safety deposit box which turned out to contain some of Gozaburo's documents and stuff. I don't know exactly what cause Nii-san wouldn't let me see."

Jou knew as much about Gozaburo's Kaiba as the rest of the gang and that was only that the man had been the monster largely responsible for Seto's twisted upbringing.

"Anyway, since that box came home Nii-san's nightmares has started again, he thinks I don't know, but once he's awake I know he goes and sits locked in his study, most likely going through that box's contents over and over."

Mokuba looked away, probably blinking back tears. Jou sighed before popping the last piece of bread in his mouth, what the hell was that idiot doing?

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch Jou rose along with the younger Kaiba. "Hey, Mokie, call me when he wakes up tonight will ya?" He asked and pulled the melancholic kid into a one armed hug. Mokuba looked confused for a second, but he nodded anyway, "Sure, Jou-kun, see ya." He said with a wan smile before joining his friends at the door.

QQ

"Evenin' Mokie," Jou said with a smile and ruffled the kid's hair. "Would ya do me a favour and go get some ice cream with Roland?" He looked back the body guard who had escorted him up to the front door and the man gave a slight nod. "You are not planning to take an axe to Kaiba-sama, are you?" The man asked and Jou blinked innocently. "I'd never do something that would leave you unemployed." Roland nodded, "Good enough for me. Shall we go Mokuba-sama?"

Jou eyed the study door and hefted the wood axe in his hands. He'd promised not to take an axe to Kaiba, but no one had said anything about inanimate objects. He _had_ tried knocking at first, but had been ignored and had finally decided to forget being polite. Thus the axe, courtesy of the Kaiba mansion's well stocked dunge—tool shed. Jou raised the axe again and aimed for the centre of the door as he swung downwards. The blonde had had plenty hard labour part time jobs in his 18 years of life and the expensive wood stood only the smallest of chances.

After he'd made a hole big enough to fit his hand through Jou stuck it in and groped for the key in its lock. Luckily the key was indeed there and after obtaining several grazes from the broken wood, Jou finally had the door unlocked. Jou grimaced at his arm. Stupid Kaiba who never made things easy.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaiba growled as Jou strode into the dimly lit room. The growl was a pale comparison to his usual one and he hadn't even moved from the spot behind his desk. Jou ignored him for a moment as he tried to decide the best method of destruction. A moment later he spotted Kaiba's metal waste paper basket and retrieved it from where it stood next to the desk. "Mutt, what are you..?" Kaiba was clearly getting agitated, but he cut off as the blonde swept his desk clear of paper and stuffed it all into the basket. Next he grabbed the half full bottle of whiskey from the desk and upended it into the container as well. Then it was just a flick of his lighter…

Kaiba bowled him over and away from the roaring flames licking at the ceiling. "Are you out of your mind?" The young CEO roared after hoisting himself up on his elbows to glare into the face of the half stunned Blonde lying beneath him. Around them the fire alarm was going nuts and the, quite heavy duty, sprinkler system had begun beating the flaming waste paper basket into submission. Jou giggled, slightly hysterical and pushed Kaiba off him. Seemingly on second thought he pulled the brunette's head back towards him and kissed him thoroughly. The furious CEO didn't even bat an eyelid after Jou had broken the kiss and watched as the blonde sat up and pushed sodden hair out of his face.

Jou stared around the ruin that had been Kaiba's office. "Hey, Kaiba. You an' me, we're survivors, right?" He heard a snort coming from the equally soaked brunette by his side.

"I'm aware," said brunette snapped testily.

"Just checking, sorry about your office."

"That was 75 year old brandy."

"Ah, thought it was whiskey. Expensive?"

"Very."

Jou grinned cheekily, "Luckily you got boat loads of money to buy more." He was somewhat surprised when the taller boy returned the gesture drily.

"It has nothing to do with luck."

QQ

"Hey! Watch it, Moneybags!" Jou snarled as the tall brunette pushed him out of the way to enter the classroom. Slowly Kaiba turned his head and smirked. "I thought I smelled wet mutt, how do you manage to be allowed into human buildings, I wonder." Jou scowled, "I ain't a mutt!" He shouted, but Kaiba had already entered the classroom. Jou grinned to himself and followed his pigheaded love. Once again all was well in the world.


End file.
